


Q. E. D.

by Petra



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Logic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: After a hard day's work at the gates to the Sapphire City, the guards go home.





	Q. E. D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts), [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



> Who are the Logic Guards? [Start here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02gfh-h6mTQ) It's 3 minutes long.

At the end of the day shift, the Sapphire City guards hand over their posts. As they always do, Dilwyn and Verity give each other a tidy, cheery salute; Mendacia and Lucifer scowl at one another and rattle their spears; and Gennaro and Delilah salute, then growl, then salute again. The three who are off-duty walk towards the city together.

Some ways down the road, Mendacia remarks cheerfully, "The new test is going terribly."

"Absolutely," Dilwyn agrees, grinning at her. He has the sort of smile that would look strained on anyone else, but he's earnest. "Three travelers fed to the tiger in one day. We haven't done so well in years."

"We shouldn't celebrate," Gennaro says.

The other two wait a moment in silence.

Gennaro adds, "You should come back to mine."

There is another moment's silence. Mendacia glances at Dilwyn, who shrugs. Mendacia says, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Yeah, I'm confused too." Dilwyn opens his visor so he can give Gennaro a rueful look. "Sorry, I lost count after the tiger shot that woman."

Gennaro sighs. "What I meant was, I absolutely despise you both and wish I'd never met you."

"Aw, you're a prick. An utter tosser." Mendacia puts her arm around his shoulders, their armor clanking together.

"Bagsie I get the middle this time." Dilwyn starts walking faster and nearly trips over his spear.

"Oh, I was rather hoping," Gennaro says.

Mendacia clucks her tongue. "You're never in the middle, Gen. It's only fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Mendacia. Gennaro as in Janus, the two-faced Roman god. 
> 
> Dilwyn is named for this [deathless piece of English traditional culture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6wdvqP2koE). Why? Honestly, I wrote this 6 years minus one day before I posted it, and I wish I knew.


End file.
